Nerai Hyuga
' Nerai Hyuga' is a member of Konohagakure's noble Hyuga Clan. He is the son of Ko Hyuga and Natsu Hyuga. As a Jonin, Nerai intends to embark on many missions and represent his clan and village. He is the main RP character of Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4. Personality Initially, Nerai Hyuga was extremely optimistic, happy, upbeat, go-lucky, and energetic as a child. He didn't care much about anything other than having fun and hanging out with his friends. But over time he developed a strong sense of humanitarianism and maturity under the teachings and influence of the Will of Fire. He became a strong devotee and spiritual inheritor of the Nindo. He came to believe that love is the key to peace and viewed the entire village as apart of his family. Willing to sacrifce his own life to save the lives of others and allow them to live happily. The Will of Fire empowers him and gives him the strength to fight against any and all odds if it is for the sake of the village and it's people. However, this extends beyond simply his village and it's people but all people in general. But, he didn't share these views with people who he deemed bad or evil and showed no remorse or mercy for them at all. Over time, upon learning more about the world, it's history, and hearing about the lingering selfishness within Konohagakure and the terrible actions it has commited in the past. Nerai became conflicted, and he desired to know if his Nindo was as good as everyone said it was. Aside from that, Nerai had also obtained a massive interest in knowledge simply for knowledge's sake and came to believe that knowledge is the same thing as power and the more you know the more powerful you are. "With enough knowledge, you're capable of changing the world and everything within it." Wanting to know more about everything in general and having doubts about his Nindo and what it stands for (as he had felt that Konoha may have created it from a selfish point of view). Nerai decided to go against it and leave behind all of his friends and family one day for more than three years to travel the world, learn more, and really think about what the Will of Fire is and what it means. He also wished to build character and come to terms with himself as a person and wondered if perhaps he was wrong when he quickly deemed someone as bad and showed no remorse for killing them. Upon returning, Nerai had become much more mature, calm, collected, and intelligent. He still believes in the Will of Fire and has a strong sense of humanitarianism, but this time he doesn't despise or hate anyone for doing bad things but is still angered by seeing someone's life being taken away. He believes that the Shinobi Union is truly a good thing for the world and that they have come to build global peace. Although he knows that they aren't perfect and neither is Konohagakure, he believes that they're best thing that the world has to offer and that together they can continue to ensure peace, propserity, and tranquility as long as they all view each other as equals and value one another as human beings. In conclusion, Nerai Hyuga is a calm, collected, compassionate, and optimistic individual who simply desires peace and will fight against any and all threats in order to ensure that his dream is reached. He will go as far as abandoning his own loved ones in order to reach his dream, and because of this he can also be viewed as cold, selfish, and heartless. Though above all else, he still desires peace and is simply seeking to reach it in his own unique yet consequential way. Backstory Nerai Hyuga was born to Ko and Natsu Hyuga, two members of Konohagakure's noble Hyuga Clan. Ko and Natsu had always known each other for the longest time since they were both the assigned caretakers of the Hyuga Princessess: Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga and born within the same clan. However, they rarely talked to one another or had any time too due to always having to be there for Hinata and Hanabi but they were attracted to each other. Once the Fourth Shinobi World War ended and the world was deemed a safer place with the eradication of Madara Uchiha, the Akatsuki, the Ten-Tails, and the birth of the Shinobi Union. Hiashi Hyuga, Head of the Hyuga Clan and father of the heiresses decided to relieve Ko and Natsu of their duties and encouraged them to spend more time together. They took his advice, and decided to hangout and go on many dates together which eventually blossomed into love and resulted in the two getting married. They later decided that they wanted to have a family and eventually Nerai Hyuga was born. Growing up, Nerai Hyuga was rather careless and just wanted to go out and have fun with his friends most of the time and didn't value training or studying. But in order to become a great shinobi, those types of things are essential and Ko decided to start educating Nerai at home about what it takes to be a shinobi and the Will of Fire. Subsequently Nerai became a bit more mature and a little humanitarian but he still didn't have much of an interest in training or studying. Ko was a bit upset by this because the Hyuga usually train their children at a younger age than the others do since they always viewed themselves as the strongest clan in the leaf. Wishing to motivate his son, Ko took Nerai to a conjoined Senbon Sparring Ritual. Upon witnessing what had transpired, Nerai took a strong interest in his clan's fighting style and technique. He wanted to be apart of it, but you're not to perform the ritual until you're thirteen years of age. Hiashi Hyuga was there to observe the ritual, and he promised that when he turns thirteen he'd spar with him personally. Nerai's former careless attitude had completely diminished and he began training with his father from that point on a daily basis. As the training began, Ko realized that despite his son having little to no training at all. Through simple observation and motivation his son was progressing at an astounding rate and that he had plenty of untapped potential. He began pushing Nerai harder and teaching him everything that he knew until he was forced to admit that he no longer had anything else to teach his son. Eventually, Nerai was enrolled into the Konohagakure Academy and graduated at the age of 12. He became a member of Team Koutetsu alongside Karasu Youkai, Hideki Uzumaki, and Sensei Koutetsu. Battles *Nerai Hyuga, Hideki Uzumaki, and Karasu Youkai vs. Koutetsu. Winner: Neither *Nerai Hyuga vs. Daisuke Yuki. Winner: Nerai Hyuga *Nerai Hyuga, Hideki Uzumaki, and Karasu Youaki vs. Missing-nin Squad. Winner: Neither *Nerai Hyuga, Hideki Uzumaki, Karasu Youkai, and Ginshen Lee vs. Yogosu Ketsueki. Winner: Neither *Nerai Hyuga vs. Ginshen Lee. Winner: Nerai Hyuga (Chunin Exams Semi Finals) *Nerai Hyuga vs Hideki Uzumaki vs Karasu Youkai. Winner: Draw (Chunin Exams Final Round) *Nerai Hyuga vs. Missing-nin Leader and Missing-nin Squads. Winner: Neither *Nerai Hyuga vs. Samurai Kid (Grand World Tournament First Round). Winner: Nerai Hyuga *Nerai Hyuga vs. Kintama. (Grand World Tournament Quarter Finals) Winner: Nerai Hyuga *Nerai Hyuga vs. Ginshen Lee (Grand World Tournament Semi Finals) Winner: Ginshen Lee *Nerai Hyuga vs. Shirazu Hozuki. Winner: Draw *Nerai Hyuga vs. Shirazu Hozuki vs. Ginshen Lee vs. Karasu Youkai vs. Hideki Uzumaki. Winner: Draw *Nerai Hyuga and Kuro Setsudan vs. WUB and her squad. Winner: Nerai Hyuga and Kuro Setsudan. *Nerai Hyuga and his many allies vs. Countless Unity Soldiers. Winner: Nerai Hyuga and his many allies. *Nerai Hyuga and his many allies vs. Countless Uchiha Clones. Winner: Nerai Hyuga and his many allies. Story First Arc: The Unity Arc Nerai made his initial appearance in this arc. It revovled around Team Koutetsu, wich was comrpised of: Koutetsu, Nerai Hyuga, Hideki Uzumaki, and Karasu Youkai. However, later on, two young shinobi named Ginshen Lee and Daisuke Yuki, were assigned to work alongside them during their missions due to the increasing difficultly. They all embarked on several missions together in order to stop the numerous problems caused by the mysterious missing-nin organization known as "Unity". Once they learned how dangerous they are, their main goal ends up becoming to learn more about them and what the organization's goals really are. Eventualy due to the upcoming Chunin Exams, their investigation is put on hold to train for the exams so that they can all successfully rank up and finally become chunin. The Chunin Exams Arc This arc focused soley on the Chunin Exams. During this arc Team Koutetsu took the Chunin Exams in order to become chunin. Along the way they take a incredibly challenging psychological test, that makes them reflect on themselves and what kind of person they truly are, by forcing them to make difficult decisions and by playing literal mind games with them via the Yamanaka Clan's hidden technique. This, combined with the fact that Ibiki Morino was it's proctor, didn't help at all. Despite the difficult time they had, they managed to push through and overcome the gruesome trial. Once the first part of the exams ended, they began the second part, which was a literal survival challenge in the area known as the "Bloody Mist Oasis". Their goal was to survive three days in this treacherous environment, and luckily they did, but it was tough. As they had to deal with a massive number of giant poisonous blood leaches, missing-nin who had osmehow made their way into the exams, and most of all the famous "ghost children" who reside in the deadly oasis. They managed to survive and kill off the vast majority of leaches, take down a good amount of missing-nin and face off with their strongest ones and flee, and the "ghost children" ended up being nothing more than a bunch of children from the Ketsueki Clan. They used the transformation technique to change their appearance into that of ghostly children, to make everyone believe that they were ghosts, but what they actually were was worse, they were cannibals. They would attack the bloody mist oasis at random times, kidnap, and eat anyone they caught. The leader of this gang of children, was a young boy named Yogosu Ketsueki. They managed to defeat all of the other children, but Yogosu proved to be a formidable foe who nearly killed all of them. However, the strongest missing-nin, ones that they had encountered and fled from before, came to their aid and managed to almost defeat Yogosu, making him retreat. The missing-nin then attacked Team Koutetsu, however, they managed to survive and flee before they could be killed. Eventually, they had survived three grueling days of near-death, and made their way back to the entrance of the bloody mist oasis. Finally, they took the third and final part of the exams, which would include a series of one-on-one tournament-like battles against their fellow shinobi. Eventually, Nerai Hyuga, Hideki Uzumaki, and Karasu Youkai ended up facing off in an incredibly long and intense triple-threat match. After quickly dispatching Hideki Uzumaki with the last of his chakra, via his clan's Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms technique, Nerai planted an explosive tag on his own face and attacked Karasu Youkai without hesitation. Detonating the explosive tag on both of their faces at once, knocking them out simultaneously and resulting in a tie. As all three of them had lost consciousness with no winner. Thus, the finals of the exams ended in a tie and they were all crowned chunin by the end of the chunin exams. The Unity Arc II This arc is a continuation of the previous unity arc. It revolved around Team Koutetsu and Ginshen Lee, embarking on several more missions in order to take down Unity for good. As they had learned that Unity was a missing-nin organization created by someone constantly referred to as "Father" by it's elite members. Father apparently created Unity by rounding up numerous missing-nin across the world and various orphans from oprhanges. He brainwashed them all into believing that The Five Great Nations are nothing more than failures and nations that do nothing more than cause war, suffering, and death. Thus, even after they have all joined together to create true peace, they should still be destroyed. As Father doesn't believe it will last, and that the seeds of war already exist, and will begin growing once again until it finally blossoms and puts the world into another era of a living hell. Through unknown means, Father had created four abominations. These four abominations were all initially regular fetuses, however, through bioengineering and genetic experimentation. He had merged the chakra-rich cells of the legendary Tailed Beasts with these fetsuses, causing them to become some type of fusion between a human and a tailed beasts. Currently, they were only infants, so they weren't that strong yet, but by the time they're fully grown they're expected to be formidable enough to be capale of taking down and defeating the Five Great Nations. Thus, Team Koutetsu and Ginshen Lee's goal had become to find and destroy the abominations. On top of finding this "Father" and taking him and Unity down for good. However, as usual, something interrupted their plans. This would be the Grand World Tournament, a tournament created by the Shinobi Union. Whoever won this tournament would be given a great prize and recognition as one of the world's strongest. So, with that announced, Team Koutetsu and Ginshen Lee had prepared training for the tournament one month in advance. Grand World Tournament Arc This arc focused soley on the Grand World Tournament. During this arc Nerai Hyuga and all of his allies took on the brand new Grand World Tournament to show what they're made of and just how strong they are. The tournmanet invites shinobi, samurai, monks, bounty hunters, and many others to all come together and show off their martial art skills to prove who is truly the best. Since Nerai and his friends are still children, they took the junior bracket half of the tournament. Throughout the tournament, Nerai had encountered various opponents with the first two being pushovers, as the first one was simplly weak, and the second being depressed with no fighting spirit. Luckily, his third and final match was a thrilling battle against Ginshen Lee, his taijutsu rival. After an exciting and exceedingly close match, Nerai Hyuga lost the battle against Ginshen. Later, Ginshen Lee lost to Karasu Youkai, after a very intense and long match. Causing Karasu Youkai to become the Junior Bracket Champion of the Grand World Tournament. Prelude to War Arc This arc takes place right before the Fifth Shinobi World War Arc, during this arc, Team Koutetsu and Team Shia venturered across the continent undertaking various tasks and missions that revolved around Unity. They fought and finally managed to kill the Unity Bosses. However, they also ran into a new threat by the name of the "Astrals" who were an Elite Special Task Force that worked directly under The Father. The Father ended up being the Kinzokukage: the Kage of Metarugakure. A brand-new and thriving Hidden Village that seemingly oppossed the others and had hidden intentions. Knowing the true identity of Unity and it's leader, the Shinobi Union prepared itself to deal with whatever Unity may throw at them. The Unity War Arc During this arc, Nerai participated by first spending most of his time within Konohagakure to make sure that Unity did not attack the village by observing the environment with hys Byakugan. Later, he directly participated in battle in Kumogakure against Unity. He also joined battle against them when the Shinobi Union laid siege to Metarugakure in their final fight against the Father and Unity. The Final Arc: The Resolution of Peace and Resurgence of Hatred This arc was the final arc of Naruto Akkipuden's official canonical timeline, it revolved around the entirety of the Shinobi Union dealing with a newly created Uchiha Clone Army: that was made by a man named Hikaru. It took Team Koutetsu and their allies across the continent, in a ravenous war against the Uchiha who housed many malicious agendas. Countless individuals died on both sides, the lands were torn asunder, and by the very end the continent had almost collapsed in on itself due to the sheer destruction that had taken place. However, due to the sacrifice of Sasuke Uchiha, the continent was restored, the good people who died were revived, and the evil Uchiha had been eviscerated. Nonetheless, good Uchiha remained and helped in restoring the mental scars that the world had endured. Any opposition that the Shinobi Union had faced was no more, and continental peace was finall restored in the end. Abilities As a prodigious master of the Byakugan and Gentle Fist: the two signature abilities of Konohagakure's noble Hyuga Clan. Nerai Hyuga is an extraordinarily talented individual with constantly increasing skill and abilities. Although he graduated from Konoha's Academy at the average graduation age, he displayed much more talent than the overwhelming majority. This talent being attributed to both his genetics and his natural skills being honed since an extremely young age by his father: Ko Hyuga. Throughout the years, Nerai's abilities and skills continued to increase rapidly after every serious mission. He has fought and defeated countless missing-nin, criminals, and many dangerous creatures. He's survived, although barely, an encouner with Yogusu Ketsueki: a member of the bloodthristy Ketsueki Clan. He's even defeated and killed the "Wind Unity Boss" with the help of Kuro Setsudan. However, what is most impressive, is that he's managed to kill countless Unity Soldiers back-to-back who are all either extremely resistant or immune to the three main branches of jutsu. It's because of all of these achievements and quick ascension through the ranks of Shinobi that Nerai is now recognized as one of the most powerful Jonin in Konohagakure. When the Uchiha Clone Army surfaced, Nerai was among the few individuals who could individually stand up to and combat the members of the army. Together, with the assistance of his allies, he overcame dozens of the formidable Uchiha and wiped them out. Securing his place as among one of the most talented members the Hyuga Clan ever produced, and among the greatest Shinobi from Konohagakure. 'Physical Prowess' Nerai's natural physical prowess is one of his main defining combat traits. His natural reflexes, precision, perception, dexterity, and agility makes him very formidable in close-range combat. He is capable of simultaneously attacking and dodging incoming enemy blows with ease: even those from multiple directions at once. His formidable physical prowess is due to his mastery of the Gentle Fist: a lethal taijutsu fighting style that originates from within the Hyuga Clan. His constant rigorous physical training over the years has pushed his body up to it's natural physical limit. Effectively, enabling him to fight on-par with or even overwhelm those who are classified as naturally superhuman and have a plethora of other physical advantages. 'Chakra Prowess' As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Nerai was born with powerful chakra. Chakra is made up of and created when two individual internal energies known as "stamina" are moulded together. Physical energy; which is collected from every single one of the bodies' cells and can be increased with training, stimulants, and excercise. Spiritual energy; which is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. As these two energies grow, so does the created chakra and thus the more Nerai practises his techniques and improves his endurance the more chakra he is able to create and the more powerful it becomes. Nerai has excellent control over all of the chakra in his body. As a Hyuga, Nerai has the ability to completely control and manipulate all 361 Tenketsu along his Chakra Pathway System. Tenketsu regulate the flow of chakra within the pathway system and can either close to halt the flow of chakra or open to increase the flow. Most people can only use a handful of their tenketsu through their hands and feet, but the Hyuga can use all of them. Therefore, Nerai has an unrivaled amount of chakra control only matched by his fellow clansmates. Nerai has further refined and improved his control over the years, and has fully mastered the basic training excersises that improve chakra control: Leaf Concentration, Tree Climbing, and Water Surface Walking. Leaf Concentration Practice has honed Nerai's mental focus ability, and has improved his ability to concentrate on his chakra control. Tree Climbing Practice has further improved Nerai's chakra control and has allowed Nerai to attach himself too, climb up any surface, and even attract other objects or individuals within close proximity to himself akin to a magnet. Water Surface Walking Practice has even further improved Nerai's chakra control and has allowed him to effortlessly walk on water without any conscious effort. By combining the basic fundamentals of all three, with his naturally high chakra control, Nerai has achieved an magnificient level of chakra control that allows him to use the absolute minimum amount of chakra required for each technique and therefore fight for extended periods of time against any threat despite only having above-average chakra reserves. Nerai's chakra is colored royal blue and his chakra spins to the right through his system. 'Taijutsu' 'Gentle Fist ' The Gentle Fist is an original fighting style created and developed by Konohagakure's noble Hyuga Clan: the most powerful clan in the Leaf. The fighting style revolves around inflicting internal damage upon the opponent via targeting their Chakra Pathway System. By surgically injecting one's own chakra into the system when attacking it, critical damage is dealt to it; resulting in nearby organs being damaged in the process due to their close proximity to the system. This can lead to ulcers, ruptures, or even lethal hemorrhages being easily created within the victim's body. This can be done with even the faintest and gentlest of "taps", hence the name, "Gentle" Fist. With the legendary Byakugan, a master such as Nerai is capable of specifically targeting his opponent's Tenketsu: 361 gate-keeping nodes located along the Chakra Pathway System. Nerai can forcibly open or close them, greatly increasing or completely halting the flow of his allies' or opponent's chakra. Granting Nerai a high-level of "chakra control" over others. It is capable of being used to destroy any chakra-based subsance by first locating the weakness of said substance and then capitilizing on it by shaping the released chakra into the necessary destructive form. The fighting style can ever be used to affect someone's skeletal system, able to dislocate or relocate bones. It is because of the ability to inflict severe internal trauma combined with chakra network manipulation that the Gentle Fist is the most feared taijutsu in all of Konohagakure. Nerai personally believes that the fighting style is the most powerful taijutsu art in the world. Nerai later combined the Gentle Fist with his genjutsu mastery to create what is known as the "Phantom Fist": a brand new gentaijutsu fighting style. 'Improvisation & Mastery' As a master of the Gentle Fist, Nerai has already mastered the usage of all of his clan's techniques. Wishing to expand it's repertoire, Nerai began developing and creating some of his own signature techniques based off of the Gentle Fist. As a result, Nerai has created the "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Senbon": a technique that launches invisible high-speed pin-prick needles into the opponent from afar with pinpoint accuracy. The "Gentle Step Twin Eagle Fists": a technique that creates eagle-shaped shrouds of chakra around the hands that greatly increases the range and destructive power of close-range Gentle Fist tenketsu. It possesses the ability to drain the chakra of those they touch; constantly refueling Nerai whenever he uses the high-level tenketsu. It is based off of the "Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists" hidden tenketsu used by elite members of the clan. The most powerful offensive tenketsu that he has created so far is the "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Eagle": a tenketsu that launches a large eagle-shaped mass of compressed chakra at the enemy over a vast distance that explodes with devastating effect upon impact with the target. On top of this, Nerai has learned how to use the "Tenketsu: Life and Death" tenketsu. It is done by releasing two speicific Tenketsu along the Chakra Pathway System; one located in the crown of the head and the other located within the pubic area. By converting his life-force into chakra and releasing these two nodes, Nerai's chakra flow is greatly enhanced. The chakra emitted from his body is so intense that it is visible to the naked eye and Nerai's parameters are raised considerably. The tenketsu removes the need for hand seals, allowing Nerai to perform any tenketsu nearly instantly without any drawback. Furthermore, Nerai has further refined the usage of Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body and Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. He can expel chakra from all of his Tenketsu in order to create a pseudo-sensory barrier around himself that can detect all movement within it. With it, he can sense and predict enemy attacks from any direction ahead of time in order to deal with them. The expelled chakra remains for a while after being emitted allowing him to use the dense field that it creates to slow down the movement of his opponent's when within close proximity. His masterful level of chakra control enables him to shape the "particles" of created chakra into anything that he desires. Enabling him to create an essentially invisible field of microscopic needles around himself that skewers his opponent's before they even reach him. In terms of lethality, Nerai has created a new tenketsu dubbed as "Gentle Fist Art Tenketsu Needle" that allows him to overload a single one of his opponent's Tenketsu with so much chakra that it bursts. Permanently destroying it and hindering his opponent's chakra control to some extent forever and their abilities as a Shinobi. He has also developed a unique seal derived from the Gentle Fist that when activated paralyzes all enemy targets within a certain vicinity; inflicting severe internal pain and bodily damage. Though undoubtedly the greatest improvement that Nerai has made is what he has dubbed as the "Gentle Fist Art of One: Eight Trigrams Tenketsu Released Formation": a technique with phenomenal power. Whenever Hyuga utilize Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven or Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body, they're simutaneously releasing and utilizing all of their body's Tenketsu: but only for brief periods. This technique works like this, however, it constantly keeps the Tenketsu is this state of unlockment and tremendously enhances the user's chakra flow. Thereby, granting the user a dramatic increase in all of their abilities. It uses 353 of the body's Tenketsu as it does not involve the Eight Gates, though the power it grants is not as great as that of the Eight Gates Released Formation. It can be activated in segments on specific parts of the body to lessen the strain it causes with extended or continous usage. Taijutsu List *Gentle Fist *Gentle Fist Art Palm Bottom *Gentle Fist Art Tenketsu Needle *Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body *Gentle Step Twin Eagle Fists *Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven *Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms *Eight Trgrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms *Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm *Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm Wall *Eight Trigrams Vacuum Eagle *Eight Trigrams Vacuum Senbon *Eight Trigrams Grid Palm *Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms *Protecting Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Four Palms *Last Resort: Eight Gates Crumbling Attack *Tenketsu: Life and Death *Gentle Fist Art of One: Eight Trigrams Tenketsu Released Formation 'Byakugan' The Byakugan is one of the "Three Great Dojutsu": three legendary eye techniques that are commonly sought after for their power. Nerai has mastered the power of the Byakugan, but it's prowess continues to grow over time through training meaning that there is no real way to "master" it. The Byakugan grants Nerai a nigh-360 degree field of vision and immediate range of 100 meters. However, when focused in one specific direction Nerai can see up to 100 kilometers (62 miles) with it's telescopic sight. Additionally, it can see through solid objects with it's x-ray vision, keep up with high-speed movements, and has microscopic sight. Being able to magnify in on the smallest of objects and even see in infrared; allowing it to see target's body heat in varying colors. It can also see ultraviolet radiation; allowing Nerai to see urine trails and certain animals easier than others within certain volumes of visible light. Most importantly, the greatest ability of the Byakugan is it's ability to see chakra in all of it's forms on an even higher degree than any other dojutsu. It can identify specific individuals based on the color of their chakra, determine their elemental affinities, differentiate clones from the original, and even tell when genjutsu is being used. Uniquely, it can see the Chakra Pathway System and all of it's tenketsu with great clarity. It's because of all of this that the Byakugan has the greatest raw visual prowess out of any dojutsu. His Byakugan is considered to be the second strongest in the clan: as Hanabi Hyuga's is the strongest. Technically, Himawari Uzumaki possesses the most powerful Byakugan ever recorded; though she is not an actual member of the clan. 'Ninjutsu' Aside from his expertise in taijutsu, Nerai is a capable and proficient user of standard Shinobi jutsus. He's masered all of the most basic and fundamental academy grade tecniques and specializes in the usage of Fire Release; which he enhances with oil. He's capable of creating exceptionally powerful Chakra Scalpels, which are usually used for surgeries and non-offensively. However, his level of chakra control allows him to use it offensively and with incredible finesse. The created scalpels are so durable and sharp that they can cut through human flesh, bones, and even clash with steel weaponry. In addition, he can use Chakra Threads that can be used to bind others, redirect their attacks away from their target, link his Tenketsu to their own in order to siphon their chakra without them being aware by turning it invisible, and make it sharp enough to cut through human flesh. He commonly uses ninjutsu that revoles around the usage of his hair for various offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. He can vitalize his hair growth and use it wrap around and restrain his targets, wrap it around his own body and sharpen it to make himself akin to porcupine, and form it into needles of various sizes and shapes that can be launched into people's bodies to induce paralysis or simply death. He can even use it for camouflage to mask his presence when in enemy territory. In conclusion, his hair is as much as a weapon as the rest of his body is. 'Nature Transformation' As a Fire Release-user, Nerai has a large array of techniques that fall under the elemental classification of Fire Release. His primary technique is the "Fire Release: Flame Bullet Technique": a powerful Fire Release technique that can be used to spew out a large high-speed fireball, multiple smaller ones, or a long stream of fire. The fire is enhanced by the oil infused with it, allowing it to completely burn the opponent up in moments. The oil-enhanced fire is great enough to overcome standard Water Release technique, allowing Nerai to overcome most Water Release-users in battle. His greatest and signature technique is the "Fire Release: Great Firebird Bullet Technique": a technique that produces an enormous wall of scorching hot flames that quickly form into a monstrous bird that explodes on impact reducing anything it touches to ash. Ninjutsu List *Body Flicker Technique *Clone Technique *Transformation Technique *Body Replacement Technique *Hiding in Surface Technique *Hair Binding Technique *Ferocious Eagle's Horns Technique *Hair Needle Jizo *Hair Needle Senbon *Hair Needle Hell *Hair Camouflage *Fire Release: Flame Bullet Technique *Fire Release: Great Firebird Bullet Technique *Chakra Transfer Technique *Chakra Scalpel *Chakra Threads *Chakra Levitation Technique 'Genjutsu' Nerai's prowess in the usage of genjutsu is masterful. He has unrivaled skill in the art among his peers and most shinobi in general. He's fully mastered dozens of techniques that fall under the broad category of genjutsu which in of itself falls under Yin Release. His intelligence coupled with his skill in genjutsu is something to be feared, as not only is he capable of using many high-level ones normally. But coupled with his Byakugan, Nerai is able to cast genjutsu on anyone within his line-of-sight over gargantuan distances. He can initiate them via close proximity without the need for any form of contact whatsoever. This allows him to ensare his foes in his deadly illusions in a variety of ways: making it dangerous to even be standing next to Nerai if he is your opponent. He can even place secondary genjutsu within the first one to further confuse and seal his opponent's defeat. He has devised a new fighting style by combining the "Gentle Fist" with generic genjutsu, to create what is known as the "Phantom Fist": which allows him to place his opponent in an nigh-endless string of genjutsu with each strike. Genjutsu List *Genjutsu: Protect *Genjutsu: Binding *Genjutsu: White Dove Escape *Genjutsu: Bringer-of-Darkness Technique *Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Tecnique *Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique *Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique *Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique *Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death *Sly Mind Affect Technique *Temple of Nirvana Technique *Time Reversal Technique *Fire Release: Flaming Illusion Blast of Ash 'Phantom Fist' The Phantom Fist is a brand-new gentaijutsu fighting style created by Nerai Hyuga himself. The Phantom Fist functions on the same level as the Gentle Fist, possessing all of it's abilities and attributes. However, the difference is that with each strike dealt to the opponent they're trapped in a genjutsu. The effects of each one being different if Nerai desires and allowing him to take advantage of the moment they're paralyzed so that he can deliver a killing blow if necessary. 'Shurikenjutsu' One of Nerai's specialities is his finesse in the art of throwing senbon, knives, and shuriken. With his ability to move his hands incredible fast and his Byakugan's unrivaled raw visual prowess, he can wield and utilize small but long-range weapons with exceptional effieciency and lethality. He usually uses his own hair and if not, he uses regular senbon over anything else. As he aims to incapcitate his opponent by attacking their vitals which requires extreme precision and size. He can change the direction of the launched projectiles by throwing them perfect timing at acute angles or by creating invisible chakra threads and manipulating them after they have already been launched at the enemy. 'Intelligence' Nerai is keen-minded, observant, and analytical in battle. Whenever he faces an enemy who possesses unknown ability, he goes on the defensive first and occassionally uses offensive advances to see how they will defend themselves. Once he learns of what they're capable of and discovers their weakness, he will capitalize on it the best he can quickly to take them down. Interestingly, he wears special sealing tags on his arms underneath the white bandangaes that coat them. The tags allow him to instantly summon any animal he requires by moulding some of his chakra into it with a certain mental command in mind. This is done to reduce the time required to summon an animal to the smallest amount possible and so that he can take foes by surprise. As a genjutsu specialist, he is naturally intelligent as he uses well-timed and subtle implications of his illusions to confuse and/or distract the opponent as much as possible so that he can deliver the killing blow. His most significant sign of intelligence is his one-of-a-kind idea of combining the Gentle Fist with his genjutsu to create a new "gentaijutsu" fighting style. He is the first to ever devise such an idea, and he has created what he refers to as "Phantom Fist": a style so lethal that just by being near Nerai he can trap the opponent in a genjutsu almost instantly. 'Summoning Technique' Nerai is an extremely proficient user of the Summoning Technique. He has a total number of five summons that he has formed contracts with and all of them are birds. The first is a giant dark blue Harpy Eagle named Ryoushi (meaning Hunter); Ryoushi is Nerai's very first summon and he uses him the most in battle. Ryoushi specialises in using his extremely powerful talons to grab onto and crush his prey; he possesses the most powerful talons and grip out of all of the flying birds. Ryoushi is also the fastest, being able to fly at high-supersonic speeds. His second is Kuroma (Black Devil), a giant pitch-black Wild Owl that he latter formed a contract with during his three-year long indepent travels across the continent. Kuroma specializes in hunting at night, and uses his natural sonar dish to pinpoint the exact location of his prey and take them down silently over vast distances. The third is a large, brown, and unique Lyrebird with a multicolored tail named Maneru (Mimic). Maneru has the ability to mimic anything that she hears perfectly with complete accuracy. With her feathered tail, she is capable of producing an undetectable toxin that causes the enemy to hallucinate. It confuses the enemies' sense of sight and hearing, causing them to see what they're hearing and vice versa. This allows her to lure enemies into a dangerous trap, fooling them into thinking she is an ally for them to then be struck down by another bird. The fourth giant white bird is Hagoromo (Angel) the Gannet. Hagoromo's body has natural built-in air cushions that combined with his durable skull allow him to attack any target he desires from above with tremendous velocity akin to a missile. Allowing Hagoromo to pierce through nearly any defense and stun if not immediately kill his target. The fifth and final bird is the largest and strongest of them all. A massive tan-feathered Ostrich named Hayasama. Hayasama specialises in using her extremely powerful legs and talons to quickly decimate any target that comes into contact with them. The power behind Hayasama's grip is great enough to temporarily restrain a Tailed Beast and cause them to hollar in pain. On top of this, she possesses incredible speed being the second fastest bird in the whole group. Most importantly, beneath the white bandages around Nerai's arms lay Summoning Tattoos that allow Nerai to nigh-instantly summon one of his birds by simply flowing chakra into the tattoo and waving his arms. Summoning Technique List *Summoning Tecnique (Birds: Ryoushi the Harpy Eagle, Kuroma the Wild Owl, Maneru the Lyrebird, Hagoromo the Gannet, Hayasama the Ostrich) *Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique Stats Mission Tracker *Demon Dogs - D-rank Reward: 50,000 ryo each Date: 11/8/2014 *"Weak" Bandits - C-rank Reward: 100,000 ryo each Date: 11/9/2014 *Cargo Retrieval - B-rank Reward: 200,000 ryo each Date: 11/16/2014 *HQ Infiltration - A-rank Reward 300,000 ryo each Date: 11/21/2014 *Prajna Hostages - A-rank Reward: 0 ryo each Date: 11/22/2014 (Failed Mission) *The Haunted Tower - B-rank Reward: 150,000 ryo each Date: 11/29/2014 *Ominous Orphanage - B-rank Reward: 120,000 ryo each Date: 12/1/2014 *Mayor Mayhem - B-rank Reward: 200,000 ryo each Date: 3/11/2014 (Solo Mission) *Explosive Exports - A-rank Reward: 180,000 ryo each Date: 3/23/2015 *Unity Upheaval - A-rank Reward: 500,000 ryo each Date: 6/27/2015 (Solo Mission) *Unity Uprooted - S-rank Reward: 1,000,000 ryo each Date: 12/17/2015 (Solo Mission) *Unity Uprising - S-rank Reward: 0 ryo each Date: 2/6/2016 (Failed Solo Mission) *Unity Unraveled - S-rank Reward: 2,000,000 ryo each Date: 7/5/2016 Trivia *Nerai's name means "aim" and Hyuga means "towards the sun" or "place in the sun". Therefore, when combined, Nerai's name means "Aim towards the sun". Which is a reference towards "Aim ever higher, that is the destiny of the Hyuga" as well as the belief known as the "Will of Fire". Which alludes to the fact that one should always try their best and never give up, and continue to constantly improve, get better, and "Aim ever higher". *Nerai's favorite animal is the bird. *Nerai's hobby is meditation. *Nerai wishes to fight Karasu Yokai, Hideki Uzumaki, and most of all, Ginshen Lee. *Nerai's favorite food is chicken-flavored ramen noodles. *Nerai's personality is described as cool and collected. *The "dissolving" effect applied to all of Nerai's genjutsu takes on the appearance of either white doves themselves or their feathers. Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Male Category:Good Category:Shinobi Category:Konohagakure Category:Jonin